SEI-TAN
by May Angelf
Summary: Saat Sei-kun bertemu Sei-tan, merekapun membuat kehebohan. AkaKuro


Banyak yang bilang Akashi dan Kuroko memiliki mata yang sama _(anggap aja gitu)_ , yaitu emperor eyes. Tapi nyatanya, mata mereka berbeda. Tidak semua yang Akashi lihat bisa Kuroko lihat juga, seperti dalam kisah di bawah ini contohnya.

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

FF written by May_Angelf

(Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak jelas, Cerita tidak karuan)

.

.

 **~SEI-TAN~**

Akashi dan Kuroko tengah menikmati malam jumat yang sakral dengan penuh romantisme. mengendarai sepeda motor Vixion, mereka boncengan motor berdua menyusuri jalanan kota.

Merasa risih dengan posisinya sendiri yang terlalu nungging dan merekat kuat pada Akashi, Kuroko meminta Akashi merubah haluan untuk melewati jalan yang lebih sepi.

"Kenapa harus risih Tetsuya?" memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua, Akashi mulai bersuara.

"Tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun. Malu saja melihat bagaimana orang-orang menatap kita," jawab Kuroko.

"Kalau aku yang menunggangimu malu tidak?" memasuki jalanan yang benar-benar sepi, Akashi mulai berani berbicara lebih intim lagi, tak lupa tangannya ikut menginvasi.

"Asal jangan dilihat orang saja." Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Akashi, Kuroko bersandar nyaman.

"Kalau begitu, kau pindah ke depan." Tukas Akashi.

"Tidak mau." Menggeleng pelan, Kuroko Tersipu malu dan menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah pada punggung Akashi.

"hehe." Akashi terkikik geli. Bukan hanya karna Kuroko yang malu-malu manja, tapi gesekan hidung di punggungnya juga cukup menggelitik birahinya.

"Jalanannya sepi sekali ya, Tetsuya."

"Jangan macam-macam Akashi-kun."

"Ini malam jumat loh." Ujar Akashi lagi.

"Iya tau, aku jadi takut bertemu hantu di sini."

Akashi memutar bola matanya, ternyata Tetsuyanya tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataannya. "Bukan itu Tetsuya, orang bilang malam jumat itu bagus untuk—"

Menggeplak punggung Akashi dan mencubit paha sang kekasih, Kuroko yang mulai mengerti tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan lebih jauh lagi. "Hentikan itu Akashi-kun."

"Aw, aw. Jangan melakukan KDRT padaku Tetsuya." Mengaduh kesakitan yang lebih terkesan kegelian, Akashi mencoba menghentikan apa yang Kuroko lakukan.

"Malam jumat itu malam yang bagus untuk makhluk halus jalan-jalan." Mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kuroko lebih memilih membicarakan setan.

"Kita dong makhluk halusnya," Tukas Akashi, membuat Kuroko tertawa mendengarnya.

Jalanan yang mereka lalui semakin sepi, pembicaraan yang terhenti membuat suasana jauh lebih mencekam lagi. Suara burung malam yang berkicauan dan dahan pohon yang bergesekan terdengar jelas indera pendengaran, karna motor yang mereka tumpangi melaju pelan. Melewati sebuah kawasan yang masih dikelilingi pepohonan dan tanah perkuburan, membuat bulu kuduk Kuroko meremang.

"Akashi-kun, aku takut," cicit Kuroko. Menenggelamkan wajahnya lagi di punggung Akashi, Kuroko tidak ingin menikmati pemandangan suram jalanan yang mereka lewati.

"Takut apa Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi lembut, ia menggenggam erat tangan sang kekasih yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Mencoba memberikan kenyamanan.

"Bagaimana kalau ada hantu yang menakuti kita?" mendongakan wajah dan meletakan dagu di pundak kekasihnya, Kuroko bertanya.

"Hantu yang akan takut padaku Tetsuya."

Mendengar jawaban Akashi, Kuroko sontak tertawa. "Kau memang raja setan, Akashi-kun."

Tak berniat marah, Akashi menanggapi dengan nada bercanda. "Kurang ajar kau, Tetsuya."

Dan mereka kembali tertawa bersama. Akashi memang pandai mencairkan suasana, bagaimanapun situasinya, Akashi selalu bisa membuat Kuroko tertawa bahagia. Namun, tanpa Kuroko sadari, ternyata mereka mentertawakan dua hal yang berbeda.

"Berhenti tertawa, Akashi-kun. kau mentertawakan dirimu sendiri."

Melirik Kuroko sekilas, Akashi kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak mentertawakan diri sendiri, Tetsuya. Aku mentertawakan wanita yang di sana."

Menegakkan tubuhnya, dahi Kuroko berkerut keheranan. "Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Wanita tinggi berbaju putih di pinggir jalan tadi, malam-malam begini berdandan seperti itu. Konyol sekali," jawab Akashi masih terkikik geli.

Kuroko memutar kepalanya, menengok kebelakang guna mencari seseorang yang dimaksud Akashi.

"Tidak ada Akashi-kun." Perasaan Kuroko mulai tidak enak saat ini.

"Ada Tetsuya, masa kau tidak melihatnya. Dia dekat sekali dengan kita tadi."

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa, sungguh."

"Jadi, kau tidak percaya padaku. **Tetsuya**?" Tanya Akashi disertai penekanan pada nama sang kekasih, pertanda dia mulai emosi.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak melihatnya." Tidak mau kalah, Kuroko bersikukuh dia juga mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Akashi seketika menghentikan laju motornya. Jika saja di belakangnya ada pengendara lain, dapat dipastikan akan terjadi tabrakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko panik, dia mulai merasa takut akan diturunkan Akashi di tempat seperti ini hanya karna perdebatan kecil yang terjadi.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, ayo kita kembali ke sana. Kita lihat sama-sama, mungkin dia masih ada di sana." Tukas Akashi, ingin membuktikan bahwa dia yang benar di sini.

"Sudahlah Akashi-kun, aku percaya. Sebaiknya kita cepat kembali ke rumah, cari jalan yang lebih ramai saja." Dengan wajah cemas, Kuroko berusaha membujuk Akashi untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, perasaannya mengatakan mereka harus cepat pergi dari sana.

"Tidak Tetsuya, aku tidak mau kau percaya karna terpaksa. Akan kubutikan bahwa aku memang selalu benar Tetsuya." Berbelok tajam, Akashi melajukan motornya kencang, menuju tempat di mana ia melihat wanita itu berada.

"Tidak Akashi-kun, kita kembali saja ke rumah." Memejamkan mata ketakutan, Kuroko mulai menyadari mungkin yang Akashi lihat adalah setan.

 **Ckiit**

Laju motor mereka telah berhenti, tapi Kuroko tidak berani membuka matanya lagi.

"Lihat Tetsuya, dia masih di sini!" seru Akashi, dia tampak antusias sekali.

"Tidak! tidak mau!" Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, Kuroko menolak untuk membuka mata.

"Tetsuya buka matamu, kau lihat sendiri apa yang aku katakan benar tentang ini." Menengok sang kekasih sejenak, Akashi lalu beralih pada wanita yang mereka bicarakan tadi. "Hai, nona. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dengan pakaian seperti ini? Berniat menakut-nakuti heh?" Tanya Akashi, wajahnya songong sekali.

Tapi wanita itu hanya diam tak menanggapi, rambutnya yang berantakan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tertunduk dalam.

"Tetsuya, coba lihat dia." Beralih lagi pada sang kekasih, Akashi memutar tubuhnya dan memaksa Kuroko membuka mata.

"Tidak mau Akashi-kun." Menyingkirkan tangan Akashi yang hendak membuka matanya paksa, Kuroko terus menggelengkan kepala. "Kumohon, kita pergi saja dari sini."

Menyerah memaksa kekasihnya, Akashi lebih memilih beralih pada wanita itu lagi. "Sepertinya dia menantangku Tetsuya, dia tidak mau mendengarkanku bicara." Ujar Akashi lagi.

Menyadari Akashi tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia mau melihat wanita ini, Kuroko menghela nafas panjang dan memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata perlahan.

"KYAAAA!" teriaknya, padahal dia tidak melihat apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau berteriak Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi panik begitu mengetahui reaksi Kuroko saat melihat wanita itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Menangkup wajah Kuroko sekilas yang tampak pucat pasi tanpa ekspresi, Akashi kemudian beralih pada wanita itu lagi. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kekasihku?!"

"SUDAH HENTIKAN AKASHI-KUN, AYO KITA PERGI!" teriak Kuroko lagi.

"Aku harus memberi pelajaran pada wanita ini." Tolak Akashi.

"Aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa di sini. Itu pasti kunti, yang kau lihat mba kunti!"

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu Tetsuya?"

"HIHIHIHIHI." Sebuah tawa mengerikan terdengar di telinga Kuroko dan Akashi.

Mendongak perlahan, wanita itu memperlihatkan wajahnya yang hancur berantakan pada Akashi.

"HWAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Akashi.

"KYAAAAAA!" Kuroko ikut berteriak mendengar teriakan Akashi.

"SEI-TAN!" Teriak Akashi lagi.

"SEI-KUN!" Kuroko ikut berteriak lagi.

Dan Akashi tancap gas tidak kira-kira hingga motornya jumping sampai rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FIN** -

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, semoga bisa menghibur kalian semua. Jangan lupa review ya ^^


End file.
